paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Park / T-Rex Returns
There is something missing from our world. Amazing Animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back. What if extinction, didn't have to be forever. We're going back in time on a Safari with a difference. As Police Officer Rex Weathers jumps into pre-history to rescue animals on the edge of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the saftey of the present, to give them a second chance. On his very first mission, he hopes to rescue one of the last of the dinosaurs from the largest extinction that has even taken place. Welcome to Rex's new Wildlife Park. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. It's a big day at Prehistoric Park. In a massive reserve in the country of Adventure Bay, everyone is busy to get ready for the first animals. Head park keeper Ryder, also the leader of the Paw Patrol, is getting a massive fence built to make a massive paddock for the first arrivals. They have also built other enclosers for Giant Insects all the way to Dinosaurs. If Rex can make extinct animals feel at home anywhere, it's here. Rex: I have everything I need here. From a forest to plains. It's just perfect. All he needs now, is the prehistoric creatures themselves. And first off, Rex wants to rescue one of the most famous of them all. Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex has spent heaps of time on planning when and where he will need to go to find one. Rex: I've learnt that the best place to go, is Montana 65 Million Years Ago. It's where the T-rex ruled right up until the end of the dinosaurs. But Rex isn't just going back 65 Million Years. He going to go that far, right near when the Meteor struck. As close as he dares. Rex set up his new time portal, and jumped into a jeep. He set out for his first mission. T-Rex! Montana 65 Million Years ago looks very different. Here is where the T-Rex rule. But T-Rex of course isn't the only living creature that lives here. Rex: I've just found some fresh footprints. They look rather odd. But I think I know what made them. And there has been some plants eaten around here too. Rex followed the tracks until he saw what it was. He was right too. Rex: Just as I thought. Edmontosaurus. From the Hadrosaur family. And there's a whole herd of about 17 of them. Amazing. Edmontosaurus will soon be extinct too. Unless Rex and save some. Then the Edmontosaurus start to flee. The reason, is behind Rex. It looks like the T-Rex found Rex, before Rex could find them. Three T-Rex came up to Rex and started roaring at him. Rex: Don't move. They can't see us if you don't move. Rex will have to stay still for as long as it takes if he wants to live. But luckly, the T-Rex bring their attention back to the Edmonosaurus herd. They started chasing after them. Rex: That was close. Too close. But at least I know T-Rex are around here. Rex started to head a different way. Soon he parks his Jeep and sets up a tent for the night. Rex: So far, I've encountered 3 T-Rex which is great! I've encountered a herd of Edmontosaurus which was very unexpected. So, I'll have to see what happens tomorrow. The Night past and at the crack of dawn, Rex woke up and packed up his tent and set off again. Rex: Sleeping in the era of Dinosaurs is amazing. It really is. Rex continues on. And soon he comes across the Edmontosaurus herd again at a lake. And they aren't alone. Rex: Even better. There's a herd of Triceratops here too. This is a great site. But what's even better, is that this is the perfect hunting ground for T-Rex. And he's not wrong. Before long a T-Rex does turn up. It's a large Female. She's on the other end of the lake from Rex and the other dinosaurs. Rex: That T-Rex has come to hunt. And that's given me an idea on how to bring a T-Rex back. Rex set up his time portal a little bit behind the Edmontosaurus and Triceratops. Rex: Right, I'll turn this on when the T-Rex hopefully started coming around the water to us. Then we could not only from her back. But maybe some Edmontosaurus and Triceratops. It's not a bad plan. But will it work? It's not long before the T-Rex starts running for them. Rex: Right! Rex turned the portal on. Rex: In ya go all you lot! The Edmontosaurus and Triceratops have only 2 ways to go. To the Jaws of the T-Rex or the 21st Century. They choose the 21st Century. They sprint through the portal. Rex: Come on T-Rex! Rex then goes through himself. However. The T-Rex doesn't follow. She just stands there looking confused. At the Park. Ryder was waiting above the time portal on a bridge. Ryder: Hope he's all... Before Ryder could finish what he was saying, the large group of Edmontosaurus and Triceratops came out of the portal. Ryder: Well they are not T-Rex. But these lot, are still quite impressive. They are all guided to a very large observation pen. It's not long before the news spreads that Prehistoric Parks first dinosaurs have arrived. The Parks head vet Katie comes to see for herself. Katie: I've heard Rex has come back with something other than a T-Rex. I wonder what though. She then finds out. Katie: Triceratops! Wow! I don't know what the others are but they look amazing! Our first dinosaurs! This is great! Ryder is eager to move the new arrivals into an encloser as soon as possble. And Rex think he knows where to put them all. Rex: We decided to put them a a massive encloser all together because they seem to be getting on really well. So I've looked at a map of the whole park and I have the perfect place! It's a paddock that is so large it's about the size of the entire White House grounds including the building. It has a lake, lot's of room and food. It should be great! Soon with the help of a group of helpers, the Edmontosaurus and Triceratops are in their new home. Ryder: I think Rex has done really well here. Even though I was expecting T-Rex of course. With the Parks first Dino's in their new home. Rex turns back to T-Rex. Rex: I'll be going back to where we left off and maybe get that female we tried to get before. Rex goes through the time portal by foot. He knows it's not much use taking a jeep. Rex has promised to return with a T-Rex. He heads back to the lake where he left off. Rex: There's nothing here now. But I can smell where that T-Rex has gone. She's heading up the hill here. And she is about 5 minutes away from us. But what Rex doesn't realise is that she has smelt him. And she is hungry. The T-Rex let's out a massive roar. Rex: She's coming. This is my chance. Rex sets up the time portal and waits for the T- Rex. But there's trouble on the way. The meteor has started to enter the earths atmosphere. Rex: It's heading for over there behind the T-Rex. Miles away of course. We are nowhere near where it will him. And look! The T-Rex is here! The Female T-Rex has found Rex. Then the most earblasting noise in history happens. The meteor hits. T-Rex panics and starts running away from Rex and the portal. Rex: Hey no! Come on girl! Luckily, Rex's yelling brings her back. Rex: That's it! The T-Rex runs through the portal and Rex runs afterwards. Just in time before a massive cloud of dust arrived at the lake. Ryder and Katie were waiting on the bridge by the time portal. When the large female T-Rex arrives. Katie: He did it! Ryder: Yes! Rex then comes through himself. Rex: Get some meat! She's hungry! Ryder: On it! With the T-Rex safe and sound and has an all clear for health, the team soon move her to her new home. Rex: This is great. A large Female T-Rex and some Triceratops and Edmontosaurus. What more could you ask for. Heaps. Because next time on Prehistoric Park, Rex travels back 9,000 Years ago to rescue the last of the Woolly Mammoths. But of course, it's going to be harder than anyone first thought. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Park Category:Prehistoric Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Prehistoric Park Series Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Episode 1 Category:Parts Category:Part 1 Category:Part Category:Part of a Series